Idol Essence Pretty Cure!
Idol Essence Pretty Cure! '(アイドル　エセンス　プリキュア！''Aidoru Esensu Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade and Emma-chi. The theme for the series is Idols and Perfume. Plot Idol Essence Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure '''Harumi Arisa (春美 ありさ Harumi Arisa) - The lead cure of the team. She is very popular at school, but is not good at sports or studying. Her alter ego is Cure Bling (キュア ブリング Kyua Buringu) and her theme colour is pink. Nagano Chizuru (長野 ちずる Nagano Chizuru) - The second cure to be born. She has an outgoing personality and she tends to be a bit clumsy and is a very good cook. Her alter ego is Cure Perfume (キュア パフューム Kyua Pafu~yūmu), and her theme colour is lilac. Sumino Tsubasa (住野 つばさ Sumino Tsubasa) - She loves fashion, and is also good at studying. Her alter ego is Cure Jasmine (キュア ジャスミン Kyua Jasumin), and her theme colour is orange and red. Harakawa Madoka (原川 まどか Harakawa Madoka) - The fourth cure to be born. She has a fun-loving personality and is very childish and a crybaby. Her alter ego is Cure Fragrance (キュア フレグランス Kyua Fureguransu), and her theme colour is yellow. Mascots Rhythm (リズム Rizumu) - Rhythm is a friendly mentor-like fairy who appears as a calm looking stuffed animal, but really has a temper that can startle or scare the Cures. Villains Melanite '(メラナイト ''Meranaito) - Melanite is the King. 'Ammolite '(アンモライト Anmoraito) - Ammolite is the Queen. Subordinates 'Yumenashi '(ユメナシ Yumenashi) - Yumenashi's name means 'no dreams'. She likes to use her power to create bad dreams when the other antagonists are sleeping. 'Ijiwaru '(いじわる Ijiwaru) - Ijiwaru's name means 'spiteful'. '''Kuromi (クロミ Kuromi) - Kuromi's name means 'black seed'. She likes making poisonous potions. Nobuo '(ノブオ ''Nobuo) - Nobuo's name means 'faithful man'. Although his name sounds kind and friendly, he is actually really like the other antagonists. Items '''Lovely Aroma (ラブリー アロマ Raburī Aroma) - A pink and gold bottle that has a slot for the Attack and Idol Cards. The group transformation phrase is Pretty Cure Faithful Energy, Henshin! while when their transforming alone, the faithful changes to their theme colour e.g. Pretty Cure Orange Energy, Henshin!. Cure Cards (キュア カード Kyua Kādo) - The cards that the Cures either use to transform or attack. There are two cards so far and they are: * Attack Card (アタック カード Atakku Kādo) - The cards that the Cures use to attack with. * Idol Card (アイドル カード Aidoru Kādo) - The cards that the Cures use to transform with. They come in their respective theme colours. Twirling Baton (トワーリング バトン Towaringu Baton) - The weapon that Cure Bling uses in battle. Memory Wand '(メモリー　ワンド ''Memorī Wando) - The weapon that Cure Perfume uses in battle. 'Aroma Wand '(アローマ　ワンド Arōma Wando) - The weapon that Cure Jasmine uses in battle. '''Starry Stick (スターリー スティック Sutārī Sutikku) - The weapon that Cure Fragrance uses in battle. Locations * Hoshioka Higashi Middle School (星岡東中学校 Hoshioka Higashi Chūgakkō) - The school that the Cures attends. * Fun Time♪Karaoke (ファンタイム♪カラオケ Fan Taimu♪Karaoke) - The entertainment store that people of all ages can go in and have a fun time singing along to karaoke songs. * Puri Puri Kyua Perfume Store (プリプリキュアパフュームストア Puri Puri Kyua Pafu~yūmu Sutoa) - The store that the Cures own. It also serves as their hideout. Madoka had came up with the name. Trivia * ''Idol Essence Pretty Cure! ''is aiming to have about six Cures, making it the second season to have more than five Cures. * It is the first series to use cards to attack. * This is the fifth series that the heroines transform through cards. Category:CureKanade Category:Emma-chi Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries